Ethereal
by Hell-Blazer-47
Summary: *UPDATED!* An AU story about Chichi and Goku, my fav couple. ChiChi is from another planet which was destroyed by Furiza. Her family has come to Earth hoping to escape Furiza. However Fate just doesn't agree...G/CC, B/V, K/18, OC/OC, etc.
1. Welcome to Earth, Chi!

A/Note: Okie dokie folks here's the summary :  
  
ChiChi and her family are forced to immigrate to Earth after their home planet Espa is destroyed by Furiza. There, while searching for a home for her family, ChiChi runs into Gokuo and Kurririn. After a rocky start, They all soon become friends. But their happy times are over when Furiza shows up on Earth to reclaim a prized possesion of the Espian High Council which was why he even bothered with the planet in the first place. Now it is up to ChiChi, Gokuo, Kurririn, and a host of characters, new and old, to save Earth and the Galaxy before it's too late.  
  
R & R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Espa. Her home.  
  
Was gone. Everything was gone. Her onyx eyes, young and innocnet, stayed fixated emotionless on the orange and red hues emitted into the airless atmosphere.  
"ChiChi..Get away from the window." Her mother's voice was strict and ChiChi knew to follow it obediantly. Without hesitation ChiChi stepped back from the port-hole and sat down on the blue couch.  
"Where are we going?" Ciara, ChiChi's mother, looked up at her towering husband puzzled by his secrecy. The Ox King mumbled something incoherently then waved a massive hand at his wife. Ciara knew what he wished of her. She bowed respectfully then went to sit beside her daughters.  
Next to ChiChi, sitting politely and properly, were her two sisters. They were twins and only 4 years old. Both had deep brown hair, the color of dirt in ChiChi's perspective, and eyes a little lighter than that. Twins were a highly honored attribute on Espa so it was natural ChiChi received second-hand clothing made of curtains, and other materials while they received cherished robes and garments of the finest silks.  
She despised Zerumi and Zerumai. She hated them. Sibling rivalry had nothing to do it. She was 6 years older than them and still they were loved more.   
No one spoke as the Ox King wound his large hands around to manual controls. He manuevered the ship around so it was facing the vast expanse of space.  
"Ciara, Take the children to the training deck." Ciara gasped putting her hands over her mouth. The elegant ebony hair fell from behind her ears framing her reddening face.  
"Please..No! Zerumi and Zerumai are much too young! They-"  
"DO AS I SAY, WOMAN! ChiChi will help you. When I receive the time I shall complete ChiChi's training regiment. Until then start the twins on the basics."  
Ciara was trembling with grief as she herded her children to the stairwell. ChiChi, however, slipped away at the last moment and rushed back to her father.  
ChiChi had always loved her father more than her mother. He was just always around while Ciara had to accompany the Twins to banquets and parties.   
"Papa, I won't fail you. I promise. I'll become the greatest warrior ever and defeat Furiza! I promise! I give you my word!" Her tiny arms encircled the Ox King's arm, Unbeknownst to her, Her father was crying at her words.  
"Go assist your mother, ChiChi.."  
  
ChiChi would never forget the robes her mother wore the day they stepped off the ship and onto the Earth's soil. It was a purple silk Espian dress tied together at the sides. It halted at her knees allowing the grey silk pants underneath visible. Ciara's hair was tied into a loose ponytail with a silken ribbon.  
Zerumi and Zerumai were wearing matching training gis. The gi consisted of a blue silk tank top with grey silk pants tied to their slim waists with a bow the color of dried blood.  
ChiChi was the last to step off the ship glowering past her father to the two small figures sitting peacefully on the grass.  
"So this is Earth. It reminds me exactly of Espa minus the orange sky.." Ciara commented smiling at her surroundings.  
ChiChi fiddled with her new training gi. Her other had sewn it together using ChiChi's old garments. It was not silk but satin. ChiChi found satin much more comfortable than silk even if it was of lesser value. This gi was a bright yellow halter top allowing her long black hair to contrast with the ivory skin only attained by years without sunlight. Since ChiChi was now 14 she was able to wear a skirt instead of pants and she did as it made her feel her age. The skirt was black with her family's emblem on the bottom right hand corner.  
"Yes. My brother and I came here many, many years ago to train under Muten Roshi. It was still a beautiful planet back then." Ox King rounded the ship looking out over the clearing to the wooded areas and endless fields. Mountains littered the horizon here and there bringing back found memories of early morning runs and evening campfires.   
"Is that why you are such a powerful fighter, Papa?" Zerumi asked. She stood fiddling with her hair pulling on the pigtails to make them tighter. That was practically the only way the family could tell them apart. Zerumi with the pigtails and Zerumai with the ponytail.  
"Nonsense. Papa was a natural born fighter. He didn't need any training from the start however it is the wish of any warrior to further their experience and sharpen their skills." ChiChi retorted strutting off away from the ship.  
"ChiChi, where are you going?" Ciara asked worriedly.  
"For a walk. Don't worry! This isn't hostile territory-" ChiChi smiled before breaking into a run. She leapt over a broken wood rail fence post with ease laughing as she did numerous flips and somersaults. It felt good to be free again.  
"ChiChi! Come-" Ciara stopped as her husband's hand fell upon her shoulder.  
"Now Ciara. Leave her be. She just needs to stretch her legs again." Ox King moved away from his wife to the ship.  
"Papa..Can we go for a walk?" Zerumi and Zerumai appeared behind him grinning a toothy grin.  
"Not right now. Your much too young to go for walks by your self. Your mother and I will take you once we are done."   
  
Soon ChiChi came upon the end of the wood. Brushing a few leaves and other various woodsy items from her outfit, She stepped out onto the hilltop. There was a small cottage at the bottom. She had seen a scene like this in an Earthling book her father had brought back once.  
However there was no friendly smoke billowing from the chimney. No cows or pigs, goats nor horses milling around the barnyard or the barn itself. It was eerie.  
ChiChi shivered. However curiosity got the best of her. Focusing her ki, ChiChi hovered into the air and slowly flew down to land on the rooftop.  
There was no sign of human life or any kind of life at all. All the way here she had barely seen anything moving.  
"Maybe Papa mixed up. This can't be Earth. All the books said there was so many people living on Earth. Where are they all?" The young girl slid down to the door. It was open.  
"That's odd. People don't just leave doors open.." ChiChi slipped inside quietly moving the door. It squeaked on it's hinges as she entered. Sunlight shone through the broken window in rays. The window was extremely dirty which made ChiChi even more inquisitive.  
"It looks like no one's lived here for..years!" However as ChiChi looked around she was rather surprised. The cottage hadn't looked that big from faraway or the outside but it truly was.   
The room ChiChi was standing in looked to be the dining room as there was a table with dishes set in place and a cooking pit as well as cupboards, sinks, and various kitchen items lieing around. From the room departed two hallways.  
ChiChi moved forward stealthily careful her black sandals would not catch one of the many twigs and leaves on the floor causing an unwanted sound.  
From the belt at her side, She grabbed a rather beautiful dagger swiveling it around so she could stab quickly and fatally if necessary.   
The dagger's blade was shaped much like an 'S' however with subtle curves. The handle was thin and ivory with a diamond and sapphire perched at the top to form an eye of some sort. For a better grip, or maybe just for decoration, at the base of the handle where her hand was tightened, were two gold pieces. One went to the left and curved upward while the other when right and curved downward.  
ChiChi stepped forward into the left hallway. Framed pictures of an old man were handing off kilter on the walls most of the glass coverings broken. Still she moved onward past the pictures missing one on the floor. It was of the old man hugging a small boy with black, spikey hair and a tail..  
  
She made thorough checks of the cottage to find no inhabitants and nothing really of value. One room contained a rather pretty incense burner made of glass and other precious metals. However in her awe she had dropped it and it had shattered into small pieces.  
"Well..It's a little small for my taste but I'm sure Papa and Mama would like it. At least Mama would be happy to have a real roof and not an aluminum sheet over her head." Just then, the front door slammed open violently. ChiChi ducked back into the room peeking out around the doorframe, dagger ready at her side.  
"Man! I can't believe Muten Roshi is letting us live with him for a while longer." Someone said. ChiChi's eyes widened. Muten Roshi?  
"Well we are almost done training with him. We won't be able to stay for much more. Then it looks like we'll have to clean this place up. It would definitely made a swank bachelor's pad." She scrunched her nose up at the words.   
'Swank Bachelor's Pad?' She mouthed in silence. Peering out the doorframe once more ChiChi saw the people standing in the dining room.  
One was a boy, maybe around her age, with black hair. It stuck out everywhere in spikes and unruly tangles.   
'How in the world does he brush his hair?' She thought to herself. The other was a bald man. Both were wearing the same training gi with Muten Roshi's symbol on it.  
'Students! They're Muten Roshi's students! If they are they must be very good at martial arts. I should watch out.' ChiChi looked around in the room. It looked like a child's bedroom with stuffed animals littering the floor and a small bed. The walls had this strange pattern on it of large bulbous things carrying baskets in the sky. ChiChi ran her gloved hand over the wall marveling at the picture.  
"Swank Bachelor Pad? Whatever you say Kurririn. I'm just going to get a few things." This remark flew completely over ChiChi's head as her mind continued to ponder the odd wallpaper. The dagger hung limp at her side as she wandered around the room to a shelf. She absentmindedly sheathed it as she worked her way over to the bookshelf.  
Books of various sizes and shapes were placed lopsidedly on the shelf. She pulled one down opening it and finding she could not read the words.  
"Earthling grammar is so confusing." She spoke to no one but herself. Suddenly the door, which had been partially closed, opened. Quickly ChiChi darted into a shadowed area. Cussing herself for being such a baka, ChiChi sidled up against the wall ready to leap from the window should things get rocky.  
It was the boy with spikey black hair. She gasped then put both hands to her mouth. He was gorgeous! His eyes, so innocent and loving, glided around the room. They matched perfectly with his chilidish smile.  
He walked over to the bed and picked up a stuffed monkey. It had a martial arts uniform on and was holding numchucks. ChiChi watched with interest as he ran his fingers along it's frayed fur.  
"Wow..It's certainly been a while since I've been here, hasn't?" Oh..His voice was the exact replica of the angels on distant planets in Espian myths. Without realizing it ChiChi dropped the book in her arms.  
At the slam his head whipped around to stare directly at her. It was hard to control her breathing as he moved away from the bed and towards her .  
'Great! Now what do I do?' ChiChi barely breathed as suddenly she came nose to nose with the boy.  
"AHHH!" Shrieking, ChiChi leapt forward pushing him back onto the bed and running from the room.  
"Hey! Stop!" She kept running despite his protests and ran out into the occupied dining room. Sitting at the table twiddling their thumbs, was the bald man and a pig.  
"Yowzah!" The pig exclaimed standing up on the chair. ChiChi started to back away unsure of how she was going to get herself out of this situation. The bald man looked past her to the hallway.  
"Goku, do you, erm, know her?" ChiChi froze as the boy suddenly appeared behind her.  
"Actually no I don't but she was snooping around my room.." His voice was slightly accusing.  
"Hey you listen here buster, I am not a thief and how dare you proclaim me to be one!" ChiChi turned around hand on her dagger. Goku watched the fire in her eyes with some amusment.  
"Well what am I to think? You were the one in MY bedroom." ChiChi snarled.  
"That doesn't matter! So maybe I was looking around! I don't steal!" The bald man walked up to Goku still staring at her.  
"If you didn't steal anything prove it!" ChiChi dropped her guard.  
"You can't be serious! Where would I put anything I stole?" The pig walked up to her a cheesy grin plastered on his face.  
"If you want I could check for you-" He was cut short by the dagger digging into the soft skin of his throat.  
"HEY! PUT THAT THING AWAY!" The bald man ran forward ready to grab the dagger. ChiChi however saw him from a mile away and backflipped away dagger at a careful angle.  
With an elegant leap she jumped sideways cartwheeling to the other side of the table and out the door. 


	2. Denali Raven? Is there a possible connec...

A/Notes: Hey peeps! I'm back by popular demand! ^-^ Well anywho for my avvid readers I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I won't keep you waiting!   
  
I DON'T OWN DBZ...or anything else for that matter...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++..@_@!  
  
  
  
"What do you wish of us, M'Lord?"   
"Hmm..Interesting. Indeed. How come, Zarbon, I was never aware that pitiful Councilman from Espa escaped along with his family?"  
A large, green man shifted uncomfortably in place as he looked down at his Master's feet. He sputtered finally coming up with a response he hoped his Master would like.  
"All Espian ships are equipped with built-in scanner shields. I don't see why this one would be an exception."  
"And what is the ship's registration information?"  
"Registration Number is 477412ZX. It is a Z98 Prototype Year 32'."  
"732?"  
"Yes Master." Zarbon pauses. He was not allowed to look upon the face of his MAster so he awaited his fate, blind-folded.  
"Hmm. What was their course?"  
"Earth."  
"Earth. Ahh yess. How clever. Hiding behind the weaklings on the disgusting planet. Well Zarbon need I ask you to set a trajectory for the mudball? We must go there and retrieve what is rightfully mine. In the meantime, Send my personal scouts out to Earth. I would like a basic report of the planet."  
  
Zarbon walked quickly out of the throne room cursing his Master every step of the way. He hated Furiza and once he was powerful enough Furiza would be history.  
  
"Send the four Scouts out to Earth in the hyper speed pods. Immediately! Set a course for Earth. Now you fools!" He barked out commands while rushing through the Centre.   
"Earth?" Four young girls all in armour, looked around the Centre at the vanishing Zarbon. one had bright red hair swept back in two buns.   
"What are we to go there for?" Another, with yellow skin and hair as blue as the Earth sky, dissapeared into her pod.  
"I heard it's a palce for exiles and weaklings. Why would Lord Furiza wish us there?" The third was an elder woman with olive skin and short spikey neon green hair. She placed a scouter on her ear while seating herself down in the comfortable pod chair.  
The last loaded in silence. She looked human with hair the color of the sun. Her eyes were blood red and held a certain contempt.  
'I know. And I don't like it..' She thought to herself.  
  
  
Chichi didn't get halfway out the door before Gokuo had grabbed her. She struggled but found she was helpless in his iron grasp. She looked back at him.  
He wasn't angry or at all mad in anyway. In fact he looked just the opposite.  
"Listen..Sorry about accusing you and everything but it is kinda suspicious you just walking around in my house." Chichi looked down at his hand around her arm then back up at him.  
"The door was open.." She spat trying once again to wrench herself free. Gokuo noticed her constant wriggling.  
"Hey would you calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. My name's Gokuo." He let go instantly. She gripped her arm before gazing back up into his onyx eyes.  
"Er..My name's-"  
"CHICHI! CHICHI! WHERE ARE YOU! MAMA AND PAPA WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! CHI! CHI-CHAN!" Chichi looked back up o the hill only to see Zerumi walk beside the treeline.  
"Your name's Chichi?" Gokuo asked. Chichi looked back and forth from Zerumi and Gokuo finally giving an exasperated sigh.  
As much as she would have liked to stay, She just couldn't. Gokuo watched as she jumped up and away towards the girl on the hill.  
"Gokuo! What in the world are you doing?! Why in the world are you trying to befriend a knife-toting broad like that!" Oolong ranted waving his tiny pink fists in the air. The dagger had left a small mark where it had dug rather painfully into the pig's tender skin.  
"I think there's more to her than it appears. She's got a power-level like I've never felt before. She's..She's not human." Gokuo replied walking back into the cabin. Kurririn sat down a bottle of wine in his hand.  
"Sort of like you. I mean, You had a tail when I met you. That's not human." He eagerly went for the cork blocking the bottle but Gokuo grabbed it.  
"My grandfather told me to save this for my wedding whatever that is. But anyway, I know. I'm not human. i'm a Saiya-jin. But I..I just don't know what she is."  
"I know what she is. She's a major fox! Even if she carries dangerous weapons all around. That makes it eve more sexy."  
"Uggh..Oolong. You're a pig."  
  
  
Chichi grabbed her sister kneeling in front of her and roughly shook her. "You idiot! You can't just run around screaming blood murder like that! What if someone would have jumped out at you?! And besides, What in the world are you doing out here by yourself!"  
Zerumi angrily threw her sister's brusing grasp off her shoulders. "I am not alone. Papa allowed me to take Retah." Beside Zerumi sat a rather cute fluffy creature. It looked like a ferret only larger and a beautiful sky blue color. Two small wings jutted out of his head acting as large ears.  
"Hello Chi."   
"Hello Retah. That doesn't matter. You know we can't show our powers to Earthlings. Earthlings run away from what they don't understand but they always come back. Their damn curiosity and need to be the best always get the best of them. Now let's get back."  
  
In the hyper space pod, now rushing past Pluto, sat a girl who had seen much in her lifetime. Her arms were calmly folded across her chest allowing her blonde hair to spill around her shoulders and cascade down into her lap.  
Her eyes were closed in deep contemplation and indeed that was exactly what she was doing..  
  
* "C'mon Denali, Doesn't a picnic sound nice. And we can go anywhere around the Maratonias Plains. Papa even said so!"*  
  
Tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes. The girl sniffed them back opening her eyes. It had been many, many years since she left Espa and her best friend. Now Espa was gone and so was her past life. Friends were no more. Love was no more. She knew none of that. Only her missions and her loyalty to her saviour.  
She had been lost, traveling alone from planet to planet when she found him. Her Master had saved her from desperate measures. He offered her training, food, shelter. She took it. He had treated her well never raising a hand to her like some of the other ungrateful ones. He always had a gentle word to her and always told her that she was his personal favorite beside the five other monkeys whom he loved to torture.   
Denali Raven closed her red eyes again and made herself invisible to the past. However one image slipped past her.  
  
*She watched the picture burn up in her father's cruel hand. the picture was of a smiling, baby-faced black hair girl holding flowers standing next to a fountain. A butterfly had alighted on her nose making the picture even more chilidish then it was.  
"Forget about that wretched family and that planet. Go, get away from here. Forget everything. Me, your mother, your brother. JUST GO!"*  
  
She had always loved her father the best...  
  
@o@!..++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
GOMEN! I am so sorry for the short chappie but it's already 1 AM and I seriously wanted to get this out. Next chapter will be longer, It's a promise! 


	3. Arrival and the Discovery

A/Note: Heylo! Third chapter!  
  
I don't own DBZ..I would like to own Veggie-chan though..HEheh..  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Zerumi, are Mama and Papa done unloading yet?" Chichi walked beside her sister. Calmly the two had made a considerable trek back through the forest to the clearing and their family. Birds chirped cheerily among the various sorts of trees. Here and there rabbits or other small rodents would leap from their hiding spots making the grass ripple with the wind.  
"No. Papa wants you to help with some of the heavier things. Mama and Zerumai have gone to the nearest town to get a few things for supper." Zerumi dutifully reported. Her small hand was softly stroking Retah's fluffy fur. The Letarian, a creature found on Espa, purred lovingly.  
"Who were you talking to Chi?" Retah asked gazing up at her owner. Chichi sighed and thought about the handsome boy before shaking herself back to reality.  
"Erm..Nobody. Just some Earthling."  
"Why do Earthlings fear us?" Chichi stopped short watching her sister's back as she moved forward slightly.  
"What?"  
  
The two girls sat down on a nearby log. Chichi looked worriedly at Zerumi. Her brown eyes were serious.  
"Why do Earthlings fear us? We are not here to hurt them. So why?"  
"Earthlings are fickle creatures. They are the weakest with the biggest egos." Chichi narrowed her eyes as she thought about the Earthlings. They had killed her Uncle and left his body to rot. She dispised their race.   
"I am afraid. I don't want to die Chi-chan." Zerumi whimpered suddenly. Tears had begun to stain her young face.  
"Come now Zerumi. Let's get going. It's getting dark."  
  
Gokuo stood outside the cabin waiting patiently for his two friends. They were busy gathering their backpacks up on their backs prepared for the long voyage back to Muten Roshi's.  
"I could use a vacation away from that old man." Kurririn announced as he departed from the cabin. He rubbed his head, an impatient attribute of his.  
"Why? I thought you liked training?" Gokuo asked. Kurririn sighed. Sure he liked training. It made him stronger, more capable. But when you had to deal with a perverted old man who would probably much rather be watching the Playboy channel than training you, You got to become bored or irritated with the whole thing.  
"Don't you think Muten Roshi is a little distracted. Sure he's nice but he's now entirely focused on our training. All we do is carry around sand bags and heavy things. It's crazy."  
"Yeah but we spar and have small tournaments Kurririn. And besides, I think the sand bags thing is kinda fun!" Gokuo laughed. He levitated easily in the air while Oolong came teetering out of the small cabin.  
"Okay guys. Let's get going." Oolong swung himself up on to Kurririn's back and they took off.  
  
While he was flying, Gokuo liked to let his mind wander. He loved to imagine and think. It was one of his hobbies besides fighting. And he had a lot to think about during this flying session.  
That girl. Chichi. That was such a pretty name. He liked it. Gokuo always loved simple names. It was just something he was fond of. Chichi, the girl, looked like a Saiya-jin minus one monkey tail twitching around from the small of her back. Her hair was black silk. Her eyes were like ink, so thick and dark, pulling him in to her gravitational orbit..  
"Ahem..Erm..Gokuo hate to interupt your little daydream but..WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DROOLING!?"  
  
She gave a dry chuckle as the space pod roughly slammed into the Earth's surface. Denali had been through this procedure how many times over. Her team, a highly dangerous and sophisticated team of Elites, landed in the vicinity around her. She watched the screen bring up their faces.  
"Okay ladies..Mandatory role call. Tasch?"  
The red head appeared smiling and holding up a victory sign. "All clear, Denali. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Denali nodded switching screens with an agile motion of her hand.  
"Hanako?"  
Eating a vaccum sealed pastry, which gave her a very humorous look, Hanako looked up to meet the eyes of her commander-in-cheif. Hanako was the Anarchian with yellow skin and blue hair. Actually her hair reminded Denali of toothpaste but she would never tell her that.  
"Well..heh..Everything's good." Hanako quickly replied shutting off her communication system to finish her meal in peace.  
"Rozlynd?"  
The elder woman appeared. She wore a very serious mask which matched her neon green hair none too well.   
"All systems are still green. No internal damage to the pod or the inhabitant." Denali nodded switching off the communication system. Rozlynd was like a prudish school teacher. Always reprimanding them. She knew Rozlynd was rather jealous of a younger woman getting the lead job in the Elite group. And it made Denali rather proud.  
The hiss of the air-tight door and the sudden rush of bright light brought her back to her senses. She had to hold her arm up to shield her red eyes. They were extremely sensitive to any sort of solar light. Quickly Denali placed the scouter on her ear and her electronic eye patch on the other. It was a gift, from her Master, for a job very well done. It allowed her to see in normal light tones however attached to her eyes painlessly and effortlessly.  
"Well well now. Isn't this the gem of the solar system?" Tash laughed as she tugged at her spandex suit.  
"We're going to have to get changed. We can't just walk around in these." With that, Hanako reached into a compartment in her belt and brought out four capsules.  
"Here. I had Yuka fashion these for us back on Idae. They're the latest fashions from Earth. We should fit in perfectly." Denali catched the capsule with one hand pressing the button on the top. Instantly a pair of pants, of the strangest material she had ever seen, and a satin shirt appeared and fell to the floor.  
"Hmph. We can't fly around either now can we?" Rozlynd glared at the capsule in her elegant hand pushing a strand of neon green hair away from her yellow eyes.  
"Aww c'mon Rozzie. Stop being such a bitch for once and go with it." Tasch gave Rozlynd a wither look, not like it mattered much though. Nothing ever made Rozlynd slink away..Except their Master..  
"Just go get changed. The sooner we can get through with this stupid planet the better." Denali walked around to the back of her pod with the clothes. Everyone took it as her final statement on the issue and went to the respective places to change.  
  
He watched with dull interest at the planet revolving in the hologram. He placed a finger in the hologram watching a land mass called 'Asia' reflect upon his purple skin. Across the way, five people stood awaiting his order.  
"Earth is a simple planet. There is hardly any honor in conquering it. But we're obviously not in it for the nobility?" No one answered the question as it was meant to be. He laughed, high pitched and raspy.  
"My my..I've certainly trained you all very well. When we get word from my Scouts on the planet, I shall send you to reap and purge it of it's fruits." The hum of a transporter filled the room. The figure moved away from the hologram to pass in front of the five.  
He stopped next to a rather sour looking young man. If not for the frown on his face, He would have been handsome. The hair was black and spikey and stuck up giving him a rather rebellious hint to the already rugged exterior.  
"Vejita. You shall be placed as the head of this little escapade. Radditzu, Nappa, Turlis, Amaris you shall follow his orders swiftly and obediantly with no questions asked or hesitation. Is that clear?"   
Each nodded respectfully murmuring their understanding.  
"Speak when I talk to you you pathetic monkeys!!!" Each cringed before finally speaking up.  
"Yes, Master Furiza.."  
  
Chichi quietly hummed to herself as she began to sort through the food rations. Zerumi and Retah offered to help however Chichi insisted they assist Papa in the building of their new home.   
Papa wouldn't have had to rush to build something if only that cabin would have be unoccupied. Chichi's mood soured slightly at the thought of the perfectly good home going to waste. However it fainted away when she thought back to that boy.  
"Gokuo. That is such an obvious name. It is Saiya-jin. No doubt. But I never saw a tail.." Chichi spoke to herself. She paused in her sorting to ponder the fact but just shrugged it off getting back to placing the certain food packs into their certain cubbies.   
"I wish Papa would have just accepted those Capsule contraptions. Even if they were designed by a human. They are rather helpful and we could have had a castle to live in." Chichi mused. She paused yet again listening to her stomach rumble. Looking around carefully she stole a pack of peeled carrots and made off out of the ship into the little secluded area of the woods.  
It was the log where Zerumi and she had just had the little talk. She liked the spot instantaneously though at the moment she had no time to inspect it further. Tall pines rose all around the log. It had probably seen the heavens too at it's peak. The log was itself ino three pieces. The large piece which sat level, the one Chichi now sat herself upon, the piece still sitting at a diagonal propped up by the stump, and the trunk which rose up like a castle tower with it's jagged edges.  
"I wish we had forests on Espa. It would have been so nice." Chichi once again began to tell herself. Quietly she munched on the carrots enjoying the juice her teeth were squeezing from their pulp.  
Before she could entirely enjoy her meal, Two voices halted her. they were coming quickly from the north. Thinking quickly, Chichi stuff the carrots into her pouch hanging from her belt and leapt up into a high tree branch.  
'Hmph..So this is what they mean by an Earthling's bird's eye view.' The two voices soon became humans and as Chichi watched she realized they must have been humans.  
"Honestly! I don't see how you could just run off like that the another night and not say anothing! You left me at that club all by myself! And to make it worse some fat guy with bad B.O. and in need of a razor and shaving cream started hitting on me!" Chichi winced at the girl's infernal wailing. She rotated her pinky finger in her ear as to clear up the sudden blockage in the canal.  
The girl had the most unusual hair color she had ever seen. It was blue. As blue as the sky during the midday. The boy following her had black..spikey..hair? Chichi grew interested and leapt down to a lower level to get a better look.  
"C'mon Buruma. I'm really sorry! It was an emergency."  
"PUAR AND OOLONG TEARING EACH OTHER'S THROATS OUT ARE NOT AN EMERGENCY! AHH! MEN! WILL I EVER UNDERSTAND THEM!" Chichi cried at as her tree branch shook and she unceremoniously fell from it. She caught herself before falling with a thud and landing in a kneeling position instead of on her rump.  
"Hey..What was that?" The boy was walking closer to her place behind the bushes. Chichi cursed herself. Why in the world did she get herself into these situations?  
"Don't try to change the damn subject Yamucha. If you took me out here to apologize you better damn well start because you officially have ten seconds..In counting!"  
"Wait! There's something behind..this shrub.." Chichi held her breath hand on dagger ready to leap out at the man.  
Yamucha leaned closer ready to part the green leaves when-  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
hehe..Cliff hanger! Dontcha just love me? All I ask is you review my story which I worked so long and tirelessly on..Sniff.. 


	4. Cherry Filling..Erm..OOPS!

A/Note: For one of my reviewers who was a little confused, Everything will be sorted out as the story progresses. So on and so forth.. Okies, let's get on to the fifth chappie. I spend a lot of time with Tasche, Rozlynd, Hanako, and Denali but we'll see some more of our fav characters. I don't own DBZ or any affiliates. For any of you who haven't checked out Cooler's Revenge on DVD/VHS, SEE IT! I saw it this weekend and it is awesome!   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Denali wound her way around her pod looking down at her clothes with disgust. "Ughh! Human's minds must be warped to wear something so damn uncomfortable!" She snarled.  
"Human's minds were warped from the beginning of time. What do you expect?" Tasche stepped up grinning like she usually did. She wasn't like some of the other soldiers Denali knew. Tasche had been with Denali since basic training. They had seen there share of battles, murder, and everything else that came with being an Elite in Furiza's ranks. However Tasche was never bothered by it. She never became the battle-hardened bitch like Rozlynd, or the particular, logical warrior like Hanako, or the plain, cold person Denali had become.   
Hanako was busy munching away on another pastry as she walked up from her own changing stall. She was wearing a typical outfit- a red baggy sweatshirt, black denim jeans.  
"Hanako! I never knew you wore glasses?" Tasche exclaimed. They were purple which offset her pale yellow skin and her pretty green eyes.  
"I don't. Their sun-glasses. Something the inhabitants of this Earth where to block out their Solar Star, the Sun." Hanako took a large bit of the pastry smudging her face with cherry pie filling.  
"Ermm..Hanako, dear? Y'might want to look in the mirror before we head out..Just a..ahem..y'know hunch." Tasche stuttered before pulling out a capsule in her skort pocket.  
"What's that?" Denali asked.  
"Oh just a little something I happened to steal from Amaris during training." Tasche winked placing a thumb gently on the depressor button on top.  
"Amaris? The Saiya-jin female? What a joke. It's probably food. They are such disgusting creatures." Hanako looked over Tasche shoulder awaiting the opening of the capsule.  
"Don't you toddlers know anything about stealing? It's not very honorable." All eyes moved to where Rozlynd leaned against her space pod. If she hadn't been wearing the blue turtleneck and dark denim jeans, She would have looked her usual. But with the Earthling clothes she seemed just a little more composed.  
"My your looking more sour than ever." Denali sneered.  
"Well anyway. This dropped out of Amaris's training gi. She didn't even realize I picked it up!" Tasche eagerly thumbed the depressor awaiting what would appear after the small puff of smoke cleared.  
"It's a..erm..What is it?" Tasche mused. She poked at the long board laying on the ground.  
"Is it some sort of table?" Denali asked kneeling next to it. Rozlynd rolled her eyes. The older woman left the confused pair to walk around to the front of her pod.  
"It's not a table you imbeciles! It's a hoverboard. You press this button after you stand on it and whoosh!" Hanako demonstrated waving her hand with the pastry off into the distance. Unbeknownst to the trio, A rather large dollap of cherry filling had come undone and was flying through the air-  
At that exact moment Rozlynd came around the pod with three other capsules. The cherry filling landed smack dab in the middle of her face catching some long neon green bangs in it's sticky hold.  
"Oh! A hover-" Tasche stopped looking over to Rozlynd. If her face had gotten any redder it would have matche the cherry filling to a T.  
"Erm..Maybe we should..Uh..Leave." Hanako said a small, but nervous, smile on her face.  
"Leave?! RUN FOR IT!" Tasche exclaimed. They all piled onto the hoverboard as a rather enrage Rozlynd came after them.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE RODENTS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!"  
  
Yamucha allowed his hands to delve into the shrub and as he began to pull apart the leaves something rather hard knocked him in the head.  
"Ouch!" Looking down he realized he was suddenly under a barrage of acorns.  
"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU STUPID PUNK! WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU SHOULD AT LEAST LOOK AT ME!" Yamucha left his station at the shrub to hide. Meanwhile, Buruma was running out of acorns.  
"Ugh! Men are so irritating!" The blue haired girl put her hands on her hips and looked around for anything to start throwing at her soon to be ex-boyfriend when suddenly a familiar laugh echoed through the woods.  
"Gokuo?"  
  
Chichi breathed a sigh of relief leaning over to put her hands on the ground. At least that girl had saved her from another discoverey by an Earthling. She peeked through the hole in the bush watching the girl talk to-  
"How have you been Gokuo? How's your training been coming along?" Chichi let out a surprised yelp but quickly caught herself before anyone could really think about the noise.  
"It's been going great. We're almost done but Muten Roshi is allowing us to stay at Kame' House for a little while longer." Gokuo put a hand behind his head while smiling. The pig and the little bald guy werre talking to--a tree?  
"Wow..These people get weirder everyday." Chichi looked up. It was nearly dusk. It had already been getting dark when Zerumi and her were heading back.   
"Mama and Zerumai should be home by now. Uh oh! Papa is going to be furious with me for running off!" So, quite steathily Chichi slunk off away from the chatting group.  
  
"Psst..Kurririn..Oolong. Over here." Kurririn looked around puzzled.  
"Yamucha?"  
"Quiet! Over here!" The two walked over to a large tree. There were two eyes peeking out from a small hole.  
"How'd ya get in there Yamucha?" Oolong asked tapping the tree. "That hole is kinda small for you to fit in through."  
"There's a bigger one in back. Is Buruma still out there?"  
"Did you and the harpy get into a fight again?" Kurririn asked nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. And seriously, It wasn't. Buruma was always mad at Yamucha for something and Yamucha was always making up for something. Although, Kurririn thought, Most of the stuff Buruma gets mad at him for he kinda deserves.  
"Yeah. I left her at a club. It was an emergency! Remember, When you a Puar were having that brawl at Roshi's?" Oolong hurumphed and crossed his chubby arms over his equally chubby chest.  
"Yeah well I could have beat up that punk easily."  
  
"Hmph..I want to know how come Lord Furiza sends out an Elite team to look around but not destroy anything. We're the ones who get to do his dirty work!" A girl with long black, plaited hair was pacing around a room. She was wearing a more feminine version of Saiya-jin armor with a blue cape covering up one arm.  
"Now now Amaris.. Settle down. You know very well Furiza only trusts us with something this important." A bald man laughed wiping his mouth of food crumbs.  
"Nappa's right Amaris. It's quite an honor. While the rest of his soldiers grow lazy and fat, We grow more powerful."   
"Shut up Radditzu! I don't care if we do get more powerful or not. I know very damn well what they say about us behind our backs. The Saiya-jin race doesn't get half the respect it deserves! It's more than I can bear."  
"Shut up." The four conversationists halted. The ones sitting stood and once they were straightened they bowed.  
"Prince Vejita. Please accept my apology. I was-"  
"Being observant. How clever of you Amaris to actually see how pathetic we truly are." Vejita walked into the room wearing regular Saiya-jin armor with Furiza's symbol on the the left breast plate. He smirked closing his eyes and seating himself at the table where he began to feast on his food.  
"Your Majesty?" Radditzu sat on the right of Vejita looking at his superior with shock.  
"Amaris is right. But soon..Once we get to Earth..I'll explain everything.."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I would have made it longer however I have a very important meeting to go to and I wanted to at least get a fourther chapter out. Expect 5 out before Saturday! 


	5. A little piece of History..

A/Note: Okie dokie! Here's another chapter for all my reviewers! Thanks! It really means a lot to me to see more reviews every time I add a new chapter. This story is going a lot better than my old DBZ fic. It was a bad time to write the other one cuz I kinda lost interest in DBZ for a period of time. But I'll try updating that one sometime soon. It's called 'Our Own Conflicts'. It's a B/V and G/CC. ^-^ ENjoy and remember..I don't own any thing DBZ..literally. I want to buy all the movies but..*sniff* I can't! Sorry for the humor in the last chapter. I just couldn't help myself. .^-~ Oh and BTW, I tried find the Ox King's REAL name but I can't find it so I just make on up. If any of my reviewers or any one in particular could tell me his real name or if he has one at all I'll give you a little plush Veggie-chan..Not really but it's sounds cute!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chichi crept back into the space under the ship. Her father was still pounding away mercilessly on their new home. She sighed and looked on with sorrow.   
The Ox King was once a proud, distinguished man among the Espian Council. He began his political career as a Village Mayor, slowly moving his way up the next big rung, Governor. Then, he decided to take a big leap and run for High Councilman. Chichi didn't know if it was a fluke or if his lovable personality just got to everybody but he won-by what could only be called a landslide. He brought what other Espain rulers could not - prosperity. Under the Ox Kings rule the economic situation on Espa revived.   
Now it saddened her to see her father reduced to building houses and scavenging to keep his family alive. The Ox King sighed and wiped his forehead.  
"Whew..I'm hungry. Chichi should be done sorting by now." Chichi gulped hard and ran into the ship sprinting over to her 'station'. However all the food was sorted into it's rightly cubbies and the refridgerated foodstuffs were in the coolor while the meats and roasts were carefully hung on the hooks.  
"Your welcome Chi, dear, but next time try not to run off." Chichi heard her mother's kind voice behind her and cringed to herself.  
"Forgive me Mother. I just stepped out to eat lunch and..fell asleep in the woods."  
"It's quite alright. You don't have to explain. Now why don't you take this supper out to your father. It's getting dark outside and he must work through the night if we are to have a home any time soon. Also send him our goodnight wishes." Ciara looked older than Chichi remembered. She had changed into a silken robe and her hair was down. Perhaps now Chichi could see the grey strands Ciara so carefully stuffed away in her thick, blackish-brown hair.  
Chichi nodded and took the tray from her mother's hands. Ciara had been the daughter of a very respected merchant in the town Hildred. It was a strict business city with a few apartments gone to literal waste. They lived in their wagon with their goods and wares. Though Bilack, Ciara's father, began as a traveling peddler he soon became known for his excellent quality and people began to seek him out.  
This also happened to be the action that brought Ciara and Zekial, the Ox King, together. Zekial sought Bilack's special herb powder used during droughts. It was said to be the miracle work of the century. Zekial's land was suffering greatly. His family was not strong enough to travel such a distance to Hildred all the way from Gingrey.  
Gingrey was a small impoverished town on the Eastern continent Miridor. It was large and badly governed. The ruler was not power hungry nor greedy. Actually he was very loyal and his people loved him. However, There was not enough money to go around. He was unable to fund churches, schools, or any other activity the people of the Eastern continent needed. Including the price of water..  
Water on Espa was, back then at least, a very rare thing. However the crops the Espians were able to feed on thrived on water. Many times it was imported from the Southern Continent which was a water hole of the highest order. The merchants and water-sellers there made a fortune.  
Zekial made the long journey from Gingrey to Hildred in less time than a normal Espian. He was tall, and built like an Ox which gave him his nickname.  
Bilack had just closed up shop when a ragged young man came up. He looked very tired.  
"I'm terribly sorry lad but we just closed. You'll have to see me in the morning." Bilack went to roll the shutters down on the window of his cart when Ciara appeared.  
"Father! We cannot turn him away! The streets are full of thiefs and murderers! He looks in no condition to stay the night in Hildred!"  
And so it was, Ciara nursed Zekial back to health under her father's watchful eye. Bilack had intended on having his daughter marry a nobleman or someone who could take care of her however when he saw Ciara and Zekial together talking over a hot mug of brewed tea, He knew her heart had already fallen to a farmer's son.  
"Zekial, my boy, what are you doing in Hildred anyway if you are from the Eastern Continent?"  
"I have come for the Rainmaker powder. We haven't enough money for water supplies and we need our crops. My family is starving!"   
Bilack had no powder. It had been bought however he was going away to get more soon and Ciara was to go with. Zekial offered his services. At first the merchant turned him down and away saying he would send a personal middle man to the Jadeyn Sea to give Zekial the power. However the young man was not to be shunned away.  
  
"Papa, Mother sends this and wishes your goodnight. Zerumi and Zerumai have retired also." Chichi kneeled to place the tray on a small stump. Zekial smiled and wiped his hand over his sweating brow.  
"Thank you Chi. Retah and I were just finishing up the framework." Chichi peered behind her father to the little blue Letarian which was holding three nails or so in it's mouth and a hammer in it's tail.  
Chichi giggled and stood. Retah instantly dropped the nails and hammer and scurried over to Chichi. She climbed around her legs winding her way up into her awaiting arms.  
Retah had a story as well. She had been given as a gift to Zekial and Ciara when Chichi was only 1 year old. She was very small then small enough to fit easily in Chichi's palm. She grew with Chichi, they shared many experiences with each other. And then Zerumi and Zerumai came along. Retah suddenly became theirs and they played with her all day long. Chichi rarely saw Retah and if she did she was playing with the twins. Retah would scamper a few feet away while the twins toddled after her. They played their chasings all day long before finally the twins went to bed and Chichi got to spend time with her Letarian.  
"Goodnight Papa. I will retire as well." Chichi reached up to kiss her father's cheek. She encircled him in a wide hug allowing Retah to sit upon her shoulder. Chichi smiled as her father sat with a thud and began to feast on his meal.  
  
Gokuo yawned. A few hours ago they had made it back to Kame House with Yamucha all in one piece. It was surprising that anyone got to Kame House in one piece. Buruma had been fine talking with Gokuo but everytime she saw Yamucha she'd go into hysterics.  
"I'm tired. That was some supper Buruma. Thanks!" Buruma sat across from Gokuo looking rather frazzled. Rice decorated her entire body although a few had started to fall off.   
"No problem Gokuo..I appreiciate rice baths!"  
"So anyway- This girl runs out-"  
"What girl?" Buruma instantly forgot her wrath against Gokuo and looked confused over at Kurririn who was speaking with Yamucha.  
"We went to pick up food and other things from Gokuo's grandfather's cabin when this girl runs out of the hallway. She was kinda pretty."  
"Well what did she look like?" Muten Roshi inquired. He had put aside his magazine of 'martial arts equipment' and was suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"Black hair, kinda wavy at the bottom. Two piece training gi. And a dagger-"  
"What kind of dagger?" Kurririn stared over at Muten Roshi. Since when was this old geezer interested in weaponry?  
"It would have been worht a lot of money probably if she hadn't practically shoved it down my throat!" Oolong cried out. "It was shaped like this," He paused to make a long 'S' in the air with his finger, "And had these golden handle bar things on the side. It was ivory colored with little jewels all over. But the most unusual thing was that it had an eye on the top of it's handle."  
'The Dagger of Zeeianrah! I should have known! I knew I felt Zekial's prescense on Earth. It must be him. But who was the girl? Wife, daughter, couldn't be his sister could it?' Muten Roshi placed the magazine under the endtable next to the couch and walked outside. In the western horizon clouds were gathering at an almost unnatural speed.  
"Conflict within the containment of the atmosphere. Hmm..Zekial have you come to this planet a wanted being?"  
  
^-^v!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope ya liked chappie five peeps! Id o my best. Oh and the rest of Ciara and Zekial's story will come within the next two chapters. 


	6. "YOU?!?!?"

A/Note: Wow! It's been a while hasn't it? Well my sister's computer died on us and wouldn't ya know it..MY chapter 7 of Ethereal was deleted! . 


End file.
